eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Pferde
Seitenrelevanz Man könnte diese Seite zwar löschen aber nun da sie schonmal da ist, kann man sie entweder zu einer Seite die allgemein für Reittiere ist umfunktionieren oder eine solche im Anschluss an die Löschung erstellen. Reittiere gibt es viele vom Pferd über den Drachen zum Eisbären. Dohama-Eraku (Diskussion) 19:05, 1. Jan. 2019 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür den Artikel auszubauen, gerade bei den Pferden und das Rassen wie das Dornische Sandross gibt und sicherlich das ein oder andere bekannte Pferd. Auch kann man erklären was Zelter sind oder für was diese verwendet werden, und auf Kreuzungen wie die Zerde und Maultiere hinweisen. Eisbären und Drachen haben ihre eigenen Artikel. Zudem kann man auch erklären, dass sich einige Lords/Ladys Pferdezucht besonders mögen oder sich darauf spezialisiert haben (Rohanne Weber, Haus Bracken z.B.) - Aki-chan86 19:11, 1. Jan. 2019 :Ehrlich jetzt, seid ihr echt der Meinung, dass eine solche Artikelseite in das Wiki hier passt. ? Wo soll das hinführen ?? Da gibt es dann demnächst auch Seiten wie *Rosen*, *Ziegen* und letztendlich auch *Menschen*. Ist nur meine Meinung, könnt gerne mit der Pferdeseite weitermachen, sollte dann aber echt eine Ausnahme sein und bleiben. Widderlord (Diskussion) 07:15, 2. Jan. 2019 (UTC) ::Pferde nehmen nun mal in einer solchen Gesellschaft einen hohen Stellenwert ein. Sicher braucht man keinen Artikel für Menschen, Ziegen und Rosen, aber hey wir haben auch eine Artikelseite über Affen. Ist doch ähnlich wie mit den Pferden. Der Artikel ist von der Struktur her teilweise auch noch ein Chaos, weil sich sehr viel dort doppelt. Aber daran kann man arbeiten. - Aki-chan86 09:27, 2. Jan. 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, okay... war ja nur meine persönliche Meinung und JA => :::1. spielen die Pferde hier schon eine gewichtigere Rolle und :::2. ist die Seite jetzt schon so weit in Arbeit (es fehlt aber noch einiges).. :::dann machen wir halt damit weiter :-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 11:10, 2. Jan. 2019 (UTC) :Bei meiner persönlichen Meinung bin ich da auch näher an Widder und hätte diesen Artikel wohl von mir aus nicht zum Erstellen freigegeben. Um als Artikelseite infrage zu kommen, muss einer der folgenden Punkte zutreffen: :1. Es ist ein Eigenname. :2. Es ist kein Eigenname, aber eine Begrifflichkeit, die so nicht in der realen Welt benutzt wird oder der in dem fiktionalen Universum sehr spezifische Eigenschaften zugeschrieben sind, sodass eine eigene Artikelseite hilfreiche Erläuterungen geben kann (siehe beispielsweise Blutfliege oder Drache). :3. Es ist eine Begrifflichkeit, die ziemlich genauso oder mit geringen inhaltlichen Abweichungen auch in der realen Welt benutzt wird, allerdings wird ein eigener Artikel durch eine große Fülle an Informationen gerechtfertigt, weil dem Leser durch eine strukturierte Übersicht ein Informationsgewinn geboten wird. :Der vorliegende Artikel hier kann daher wohl durchaus grundsätzlich mit Punkt 3 begründet werden, bedarf dafür aber natürlich einer ziemlich professionellen Bearbeitung. Aki hat sich bereiterklärt, dies zu übernehmen, von daher bleibt der Artikel bestehen. Das ist aber tatsächlich kein Freifahrtsschein, als nächstes nun die Artikel "Schwein", "Mensch" oder "Luft" zu erstellen. Wenn ein Artikel nur mit Punkt 3 begründet werden könnte, sollte der Nutzen des Artikels grundsätzlich gründlich durchdacht werden. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 12:11, 2. Jan. 2019 (UTC)